Hetalia story of Evil (Edited)
by hetaliafangirl25
Summary: I changed it around and edited it. The characters are America, Alfred as Rin. Canada, Matthew as Len. China, Wang Yao as Meiko. Denmark, Mathias Køhler as Miku. England, Arthur Kirkland as Kaito. Prussia, Gilbert as Haku. Yeah I changed who the green person was. I like how this one turned out. I will keep the other story up but this is a different version. Rated for yaoi and blood.
1. Son of Evil Alfred

I changed and edited it. Does it sound better.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"So shall we start the story?" I asked.

There was Once upon a time in another place called the yellow kingdom. It was so evil that no one had even dared to try to face it. The ruler was me. I'm Alfred F. Jones. I'm only fourteen. I wasn't even remotely the nicest person, if anything I was one of the meanest. There were so many furniture's in my room alone. I smiled as Matthew Williams my twin brother fussed over my outfit. I smiled to him. He was my most loyal servant, he always did what I wanted. We walked to the throne room. I had to listen to the annoying townspeople talk of their issues. After that long boring interval we finally got ready for bed. I went to Josephene my horse. I began petting her and rubbing her nose. I always got her the best of the best, because all the riches were mine naturally. I gave her one last kiss on her nose. "Sleep well Josephene." I whispered. I set out to my room for a good night's sleep. When I woke up it was a normal day. Until I heard something that made my anger boil. I called an emergency war plan.

"My Prince what about the money, we are short of it?" One of the people around the table told me as I came into the room.

"That's not a fearful thing in the least." I told them walking to my seat. "We could just take it from the townspeople." I hadn't met eyes with any of them yet. I looked up to them. I looked super frightening. I held a knife in my hands. I turned toward them, raising my knife. I plunged it straight into the green country. "They have defied me, so make them tidy up my castle." I declared my hand over the picture. My face was grim. I left the room. I went to my bed, since it was rather late.I fell asleep. I dreamed of my memory's.

Mattie and I were about 5 and the adults thought it would be funny to dress me up as a girl. "Mattie, stop saying such things." I ordered.

"But the way they dressed you up like a girl is just so sweet." Mattie replied. I began hitting him, I was holding back a lot. "Al. Stop it." He exclaimed. I looked at him

"Apologize." I declared. Hitting a bit harder.

"Fine. Fine. I'm sorry!" he exclaimed. "Good." I stopped hitting and smiled. I hugged him.

The memory shifted. We were now 13. I was getting fitted for my regular outfit. When the door cracked open.  
"My prince... Um..." I looked over to Mattie's stuttering face. He was bright red. I looked down.

'Oh.' I thought. My face was equally bright red. I heard the door shut.

I remembered a time when I was very little. I sat on my mothers lap as she introduced me as the Prince. I awoke to noise. I was instantly on guard. What happened next I expected not. "Prince Alfred F. Jones, you are being arrested then executed as you have so many before you. You shall soon be where you belong in hell." the red Chinese swordsman declared.

"So disrespectful." was my reply. I sat in the jail awaiting my death at 3 o'clock. I had no loyalty anymore. I was brought out. My crimes were read in front of all the townspeople.

"For destroying the green kingdom, making our people suffer for so long, killing the boy of green that was to be wed to the Prince of Blue, and killing so many innocent people, your penalty is death by the guillotine." I got pushed to my knees by the red man. "Do you have any last words?" the red man asked me.

"Yes I do, It's tea time." those were my last words. I said them with a smile.

* * *

Review please.


	2. Servant of Evil Matthew

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Alfred is my dear older brother, he's the king of the land of yellow. I am his faithful servant. We are twins. I find it pitiable that we were separated by our fates. He extended his hand to me and I keeled in front of it. I took his softer hand in my work calloused hand and layed a gentle kiss on the knuckles with my slightly chapped lips. I looked at him, "I'll do anything to protect you." I told him. He smiled at me his heroic smile. I left to go finish my work. A few hours later I went into the garden. He sat there smiling. I always tried to be on time. I placed his snack down in front of him. I also poured his tea for him. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I was about to leave him to his snack, when he called out to me.

"Mattie." he called.

"Yes, Al?" I asked.

"Thank you." he told me. I smiled. I was the only one he said that too.

"You're welcome." I replied. I walked away. We were born at 3:00 p.m. to the church bells. At first we were both the Kings, but there was no room for two kings so the adults thought it more appropriate that I become his servant. They took me away from my dear brother. We both cried that day. I haven't cried since. I worked hard on my studies. Till finally I could return. I walked to my Prince. He held a regal air to him. I bowed from my waist before him.

"Hello my Prince." I whispered. That did it. He dropped his regal pose and ran at me with a smile. We both fell to the ground. He was on top of me with tears in his eyes. His arms were wrapped like he thought at any second I would leave him. I blinked a couple of times out of being startled. Till the hand I wasn't using to keep me from falling flat on the ground moved to his head and I smiled. We hugged for a while longer till we removed our heads from the other's shoulder and put our foreheads together.

"Mattie, I'm so glad your okay. No one would tell me anything about you?" Alfred told me. I smiled.

"Al, I missed you so much." I whispered to him. After we reunited we went about the normal routine. The next day he called me to his throne.

"Mattie, visit the green kingdom for me to get some information." he told me. I nodded. He handed me a paper. I grabbed his hand and laid a kiss on the knuckles. I went to the required destination. I had a hat on to prevent my ears from getting cold. I walked in that town in normal people's clothes as well. I was looking at the beautiful country of green. A wind came up and knocked my hat away. I looked at my hat. It was caught by a man with spiky looking hair and blue eyes. He smiled at me.

"Would this be yer's?" the man asked me. I nodded apprehensively, "here ya go." he told me. he smiled at me. I stared at him. His companion walked over to us.

"Would you happen to be from the yellow kingdom?" his companion asked me.

"Yes. Why?" I replied.

"Oh, just curious." the man replied.

"What is your name?" the spiky haired one asked me.

"Matthew Williams." I replied.

"Hello, Matthew I'm Mathias Køhler." the one with spiky hair told me.

"Hello, and i'm Arthur Kirkland." Mathias' companion informed me.

"Hello to both of you." I told them.

"Well Matthew, we had better be on our way." Mathias told me.

"Thank you." I told Mathias.

"For what." he asked.

"I didn't tell you thank you for catching my hat so i'm telling you thank you now." that was my reply.

"Oh, yer welcome." he told me. I watched them walk away. Matthias turned toward me. He waved. Then turned back and walked away. I blushed as I watched them leave. I fell in love with Mathias at first sight. I brought out the paper. There in his messy hand writing was;

_See if the rumors are true._

I went back to the castle. He was in his room. "Well?" he asked.

"They are." I answered.

"Kill him." he ordered me. With tears in his eyes. I watched him cry with a picture of Arthur in his hand. I nodded. I went to my room and cried for my own love. I went into his town and seen him the next day.

"Mathias, would you do me a favor?" I asked.

"What might that be?" he asked.

"Meet me in the woods by the fountain " I told him.

"Sure." he answered. I turned and left as tears filled my vision. I gave a backward wave. I met with him later. I stood back.

"Mathias, I'm sorry." I whispered.

"For what?" he questioned.

"This." I took a step and pulled the sheath off of my dagger. I ran at him. I stabbed him.

"I forgive you." he whispered his last words as I cried on his shoulder. He fell limp in my arms. I cried. I set him up against the fountain I went back to the castle sad.

"Well?" my brother asked as soon as I set foot in the castle.

"He's dead." I told my brother. He hugged me.

"Your such a good brother." he told me. I nodded and walked to my room. I fell asleep. When I woke up I continued my normal routine. I went to my dear brother. Your snack today is brioche I told him with a smile. He ate his snack. I walked off. I went to the garden at night and stared at the moon. A tear bubbled in my eye. Before I felt a pressure on my back. I looked behind me to my brother.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked me.

"Nothing." I answered.

"Mattie, you fell in love with him didn't you?" he asked me. I nodded my head. He sighed, but said nothing more. We stared at the moon for a bit longer. We separated and went to our beds. When I woke up I walked down the hall, then I heard the commotion. I hurried to my brother. When I got there he was staring out the window. I put my cloak around his shoulders. He looked back at me. I pulled him into a hug.

"Wear my clothes and escape this wretched kingdom." I told him.

"Mattie..." he began to protest.

"No one will tell the difference we are twins after all." I interrupted his protest. We switched clothes. Then I pushed him and walked away. I brought out the dagger and cut my hair to his length. I walked like he would with a regal air.

"Prince Alfred F. Jones, you are being arrested then executed as you have so many before you. You shall soon be where you belong in hell." the red Chinese swordsman declared. I smiled.

"Disrespectful man." I uttered. They took me to the prison. I looked out the only window. I thought. 'In my savage and ruthless kingdom the one ruling over everyone was...' A yellow petal fell on my hand. I thought of my handsome older brother. I tear fell from my face as I thought of him. I rubbed my eyes. The next afternoon at 2:30 p.m. they came for me. Arthur and that red warrior pushed me out of the cell.

"Why?" they asked in unison.

"Hmm?" I questioned.

"Matthew, why are you taking his place." Arthur questioned.

"Just kill me as penance and leave my twin brother alone." I replied.

"Matthew, your still very nice aren't you?" the warrior asked me. I laughed a hollow laugh. I looked at him.

"Of course Yao." I replied.

"You are the reason Ivan's..." he questioned.

"Why it was delayed? Why you didn't lose your life for trying to beg to save him? Yes." I replied. We almost reached the doors out to the guillotine.

"Thank you for that." Wang Yao, my old friend. replied. "It would have been better if we would have had you for the king." he told me. A ghost of a smile shown on my face.

"It didn't turn out that way though. Life had to be cruel instead." I replied sounding way wiser than 14. They both looked at me with sadness.

"I'm sorry, Matthew." Arthur told me. We walked out. I stood there without expression.

"For destroying the green kingdom, making our people suffer for so long, killing the boy of green that was to be wed to the Prince of Blue, and killing so many innocent people, your penalty is death by the guillotine." Yao pushed me to my knees. "Do you have any last words?" I looked out to the crowd and seen my brother.

"Yes I do, It's tea time." I replied with a smile. Then, the guillotine dropped. I watched my brother smile at me even though he knew what was going to happened. I died smiling at him.

~~~~~~~~Alfred switch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stood there with a smile even as my brother was killed in my place. The people left. I fell to my knees in tears. "Why you idiot. Why didn't you let me die it would have been better." I cried.

"So you didn't order him to take your place after all." I heard the voice that read out my crimes.

"No, but you knew?" I asked.

"We knew. But he made us." Arthur spoke up. I looked to them with a mixture of sadness, anger, and regret in my eyes.

"He was my best friend, my only friend. He was taken when we were young and I really didn't know how else to act then how I did. I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"Go here is a place where you can live. Go immediately " The red warrior, who I recognized as Wang Yao that boy who a couple of years ago pleaded that I not kill his lover, handed me a map. "Matthew was a friend of mine, and would want you to be safe." he told me I looked to him.

"Matthew and I only met a couple of times and exchanged only a few words, but he did have a place in my heart as something akin to a little brother." Arthur told us. I looked at their faces they had tears in their eyes. I took the paper and nodded. I ran. Till I passed out from lack of food.

* * *

Review Please.


	3. Son of White Gilbert

I stare at the townspeople. Their insults really do hurt. 'Demon, devil, evil.' All those words hurt until the phrase I say is... "I'm sorry for being alive," it has become my new habit now. 'Does my life have meaning anymore?' I asked myself. I contemplate the truth and lies in those words. I'm the odd one out in my village I have silvery white hair and blood red eyes. Everyone else in my village has either blond or brown hair. So they always mock me for being different. My own flesh and blood turned on my when mother died. She was so kind. My father and brother kicked me out of the house when she died. I walked to the forest. Deep in the forest there is an old tree. That old tree is my refuge. I come to the tree to pray to the old man. Even if I say being alone is so much fun it isn't really all that fun. I wish for a friend I don't care who. The next day I went back to that tree and I met him. He was unconscious from what I'm not sure. I poked him. He stirred.

"What do ya want...? Who are ye...?" he asked sleepily.

"I want to know why you're lying on the ground. Also I'm Gilbert." I replied.

"Oh, I just collapsed. I'm Mathias by the way." he replied. His stomach growled. It really was a good thing I carried food with me. I rummaged through my pockets and took out a piece of bread. I broke it in half and gave half to him and kept half. "Thank you." he told me as he took it and ate it. He tried to stand up and fell. I looked at his leg. It looked fractured. I sighed.

"You're hurt aren't you." I declared more than asked.

"Yes, but I don't wanna bother ye." he told me. I rolled my eyes and picked him up piggy back style.

"You're no bother." I told him. I carried him to my house and bandaged his leg and took care of him. It was funny before long we both became close. However we are so different. In my opinion he had the most handsome blond hair in the entire village and everyone loved him especially with his gentle voice and smile. He never once called me anything mean. "Why are you so kind to me." I asked one day with tears in my eyes. "Do you pity me, is that it?" I asked angrily.

"What do ya mean ye are the most wonderful person I've ever met?" he asked confused. I cried harder and felt arms around me. He held me as I cried. I was happy I had a person who needed me and a friend that wouldn't hurt me. A while after that Mathias and I ran away from our village We bought a house in a major city. It is so unfamiliar, but I'm happy we're together. We were seeking jobs as the only real thing we could do servants. Finally we found work with a wealthy merchant gentleman. One day Mathias had went out to the city by himself it had worried me. I waited and when he got home he was really happy. I didn't pry or ask. Awhile later a blond man with big eyebrows, shaggy blond hair, bright green eyes, and looked like he was a prince of some sort came to our master's house. Mathias seemed to brighten up. I was doing my chores when I overheard their talk.

"Why, Mathias I thought that you were surely the prince of this land." the royal looking blond declared.

"Arthur, a pleasure to see ye again, also I'm obviously not." Mathias replied I could tell he was blushing. I thought, tuning out of their conversation, why the name sounded so familiar. Then it struck me. Arthur was the name of the prince across the ocean. He was the prince of the land of blue. I walked away from them. I continued with my chores. At night Mathias was practically radiating happiness. He looked at me with the biggest goofy smile I had ever seen on his face. I raised a fine white eyebrow, but said nothing. "Gil, he proposed to me." he stated.

"Who?" I asked.

"Arthur, he asked me to marry him. I'm so happy." Mathias remarked.

"Oh," I stated, "I'm happy for you. Also if he hurts you let me know and I'll pay him back." I told him. He laughed.

"I know." he smiled.

"Well we better get to sleep." I told him. He nodded. I turned in my bed and attempted sleep. I fell asleep generally fast. The next day Arthur and Mathias were together talking wedding preparations. Mathias wanted me to be his best man. I agreed in between chores of course. He was happy with that. Later I heard that Arthur had rejected the yellow countries king's marriage proposal. I thought nothing of it at the time. I continued on with my chores. Then it happened, our 'peaceful' land was engulfed in a horrible war. I got hired as a mercenary in the war. No one targeted me. I suppose it was because of my white hair and red eyes. After the war was finished I was the only one left in my village. They killed Mathias. I still wish I could have been sacrificed instead of him. I cry by myself. "Why..." I sobbed. "WHY...!" I screamed. I moved to a house by the harbor shortly after. It was a place that Mathias and I came to once and talked about what we wanted in life. I miss those days with my best friend. While in town at one time I heard a glorious rumor. The evil king had died in the revolution. That had made me a bit happier. I also heard who lead it. If Mathias were still alive I would tell him that he had picked a keeper. I went out to the harbor to see the beautiful sunrise one morning days after I heard what happened. That's when I seen him. He was unconscious and it looked like he was in pain. He had so many injuries on him. "Hey!" I yelled. It startled him awake.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Fine, just leave me be." he told me.

"You don't look like it." I remarked. His stomach growled. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You're fine hmm?" I asked. He went red in embarrassment.

"Maybe not so fine." he told me.

"You don't say?" I remarked. "So what's your name?" I asked.

"Alfred, what's yours?" he replied.

"Gilbert." was my simple answer. I reached into my jacket and pulled out some bread. I gave him the whole thing. He took it and ate it greedily. "Here," I held out my hand. He grabbed it. That's when our friendship began. I took care of him. And after quite some time and a lot of fighting we became close. We are so close in personality, yet so different. One night weeks later I was walking to kitchen to get a glass of milk.

"Oh lord, I finally have realized my sin, I'm sorry I want to repent." he confessed with tears in his eyes. How could it be he is the son of evil. Later after he went out to the harbor I went up behind him, and took the knife I had out of my pocket. I point the knife at his back and swing it up. Somewhere in the distance a clock chimes.

* * *

"I'm sorry I need to apologize, Mathias I couldn't pay him back. We are very much the same. He is as sad as I am. Living alone is very sad if you ask me." I apologized at the confession box the next night. One day months later he made brioche for snack. It was made very well. I even told him so. As I ate more I thought back to the harbor, when I had been about to kill him. He was saved by an illusion or ghost. I still wonder who that boy was? They looked alike.

"Alfred?" I asked with food in my mouth.

"What?" he asked.

"Well the other day I was out by the harbor and I seen a boy that looked like you, but you were inside." I lied.

"Really, you probably seen the ghost of my younger twin brother then." he told me.

"Tell me about him." I declared.

"Well he was kind, polite, quiet, my exact opposite. We were twins. I miss him." Alfred told me with tears in his eyes.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I-I-I can't tell you." Alfred sobbed.

"Why?" I asked.

"You wouldn't understand." Alfred told me. I let him be. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him and held him. Then we went through with our day and finally went to bed. I dreamed of Alfred's twin brother. 'This feeling... Is it what Mathias had described as love...?' I questioned myself mentally the next morning.


	4. Message of Regret Alfred

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

After what had happened I ran until I collapsed from hunger. I had injuries everywhere from where I would get caught on thorns, branches, or fall. I dreamed that it was all just a dream that Mattie was still alive and we were living happily. "Hey!" I heard the loud voice startled me awake.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Fine, just leave me be." I replied annoyed.

"You don't look like it." he remarked. I glared at him weakly. My stomach chose that moment to growl. He looked at me and raised a fine white eyebrow. "You're fine hmm?" he asked snidely. I went blushed red and turned my head in embarrassment.

"Maybe not so fine." I admitted.

"You don't say." he remarked. "So what's your name?" he asked me.

"Alfred, what's yours?" I replied.

"Gilbert." was his simple answer. He reached into his jacket and pulled out some bread. I assumed he was just going to eat it infront of me. He held it out to me. I looked into his eyes questionly, but still took it and ate it. "Here," he held out his hand to me. At first I was confused. Then I thought of something. I grabbed his hand. He took me to his house and took care of me. Once I was well enough I went out to the harbor. I stand out of character. I am as quiet as my brother. I look at the dark blue calm sea. I hold my brother's cloak around my shoulders. My tears silently fall and land into the ocean. I make a habit of doing that. Going out to the harbor just so that I can cry. One day before I go out Gilbert begins a chat with me.

"Alfred?" he asked with his mouth full of the snack I made.

"What?" I asked, of course I was no better.

"Well the other day I was out by the harbor and I seen a boy that looked like you, but you were inside." Gilbert told me. I looked at him startled.

"Really, you probably seen the ghost of my younger twin brother then." I told him with a small frown.

"Tell me about him." he declared curiously.

"Well he was kind, polite, quiet, my exact oppoite. We were twins. I miss him." I told him with tears in my eyes as I remembered our memories.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"I-I-I can't tell you." I sobbed. I really did want to tell him, but I didn't want to lose my friend.

"Why?" he asked me. I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"You wouldn't understand." I told him. It was true he really wouldn't understand. He dropped it. I went out to the harbor after that. I remember a time when the two of us were about 5 and 1/2 or so.

"Mattie why would I do that? I don't get it." I complained.

"Well don't you have any wish you want to be granted?" he asked me.

"But won't you make any wish I have come true?" I asked with a childish air.

"I don't think I could make all your wishes come true." Mattie smiled at me.

"Fine I will." I finally gave in.

'I wish that my twin brother Matthew and I could be together forever.' That was what I had sent out to sea. "What was your wish Mattie?" I asked my twin.

"I can't tell you or it won't come true." Mattie answered.

"Okay." I replied. We then broke into a giggle fit as we watched our bottles float out to sea. I feel like I'm such a horrid brother. I made him get his hands all bloody. My sweet kind innocent brother. He always did anything I asked no matter how troublesome. I was a selfish brother that hurt him for so long. Noone really was kind to me, but him. I hate how he took the death penalty in my place. I remeber the sea grants wishes. I run inside and grab a bottle, a paper, and a pencil. On the paper I write, 'I wish Mattie and I could be reborn again and togther.' I run back out to sea and catch my breath by the harbor. I throw the bottle out to the sea. I am full of regret over what I did and I have finally seen how I sinned. "If only we could be reborn together..." I whisper out to the sea. I walked back inside as the sunset. Gilbert looked at me curiously, but we didn't really talk over dinner. I made up my mind that I would tell him tomorrow. We went to bed and I dreamed of Mattie again. I walked down to the kitchen. Gilbert already had the food done. I went and took my seat. "Gilbert..." I began. He looked at me. "Do you still want to know what happened, why I am here?" I asked.

"If you're gonna tell me." he replied. I nodded.

"Truth is I was the king of the yellow kingdom, but I was raised to be the way I was. Mattie was my younger twin and my most loyal servant. He was also my best friend. Our kingdom had started to crumble and he made me switch places with him. He made me live while he died. That was more a punishment than death if you ask me. I'm sorry." I told Gilbert. He looked at me.

"So Mattie was the kinder twin." I nodded.

"I wish I could have given him the throne." I whispered. Gilbert looked at me with pity in his eyes.

"What's done is done. No sense crying over past mistakes. Fix them in the future." Gilbert told me. I nodded. We broke and went our separate ways. I went out to the harbor and cried again.

"Ru ri ra. Ru ri ra." I sang to the sea with tears in my eyes.

~~~~~~~~Time travel~~~~~~~~~

"Yo Mattie what ya reading?" I asked my younger brother Matthew Williams or Canada.

"A sad true story." he answered with tears in his eyes. I held him in an embrace. He cried into my shoulder.

* * *

Review Perhaps?


	5. Rebirthday Matthew

Hey I finished rewriting this story this will be the last chapter now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the song Re_birthday by Len Kagamine.

* * *

I hadn't moved on yet to the other side. And it was a good thing I hadn't, I saved my dear brother from being killed. After that though I passed out, and the next time I awoke I realized this must be my punishment. My violet eyes wander around the dark room. I realize how eerily quiet it is in this room. I shiver from the sheer eeriness of it all. I look to the ceiling which had a large hole. I looked closer and seen a big spring in it. I heard a sound. This voice that I knew and at one time adored. "Boy yer crimes are getting old, and now ye are far from me forever. The light has left from this room, because ye have committed so many sins." Mathias' voice spoke. I couldn't tell from where though. I blinked in confusion. Then my eyes went wide and I grabbed my head and recalled that moment in time.

_"Mathias, would you do me a favor?" I asked._

_"What might that be?" he asked._

_"Meet me in the woods by the fountain " I told him._

_"Sure." he answered. I turned and left as tears filled my vision. I gave a backward wave. I met with him later. I stood back._

_"Mathias, I'm sorry." I whispered._

_"For what?" he questioned._

_"This." I took a step and pulled the sheath off of my dagger. I ran at him. I stabbed him._

_"I forgive you." he whispered his last words as I cried on his shoulder. He fell limp in my arms. I cried. I set him up against the fountain I went back to the castle sad._

I repeated that moment over and over again. I knew the exact reason it ended. I don't want to have to go back to those days. I realize soon enough my arms are in red handcuffs. They are the color of ghastly blood. I denied the thought of it being from Yao. I look to my ankles and I have to bite back tears. They are tear blue. A tear slips down my face at realizing how much pain I've caused to Arthur.

"Ru ri ra ru ri ra." I heard. This voice is so beautiful and relaxing. I start to fall asleep listening to it. When I wake up I wonder how much time has gone by, but I have no way of finding out. I look up to the ceiling at the spring there. I stop searching after the singing continues. New words are constantly added to the song, and I begin to notice it has a real meaning. I listen to it and it becomes my lullaby. Then a light shines into the room. I scramble up from my laying position and kneel before it. This light is so pretty compared to the darkness. Hopefully it is the light of change. My surroundings are bathed in a quiet female voice.

"It's not that the sins you committed aren't tolerated. That is far from the truth. However, both evil and water spoke We shall try our best to change those facts." the voice's quiet female voice tells me. I watched the red handcuffs fall off.

"Thank you." I told the voice.

"After this you will be reborn." the voice speaks. The blue shackles fall to the ground. "Today July 1st is your new birthday." my surroundings are bathed in white. I started to run towards the light. Very soon my brother and I will be together.

* * *

"Mattie, wake up." my brother shook my body.

"Come on, just a little more sleep?" I asked with a sleepy mumble.

"Mattie!" he whined. I opened my eyes.

"Fine. Also when did I fall asleep?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." Alfred replied messing with my hair. "I read your book though... So that long." Alfred told me.

"Oh... Wait you did what?" I replied.

"Read that book, is it really that unbelievable that I read?" Alfred asked.

"No, it's just... You weren't supposed to read it." I replied.

"It's a sad story." Alfred brought up. I nodded. "It actually happened didn't it?" Alfred asked. I nodded. He sighed.

"This is out of character for you." I told him. He chuckled.

"You think so?" he asked with a laugh. I nodded.

"Alfred!" Arthur yelled.

"What Iggy?" Alfred asked in his normal voice.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Arthur asked.

"Well-" Alfred began getting cut off.

"Mattie!" Gilbert yelled he ran over and hugged me. "You should make the awesome me some pancakes." Gilbert declared. I let a chuckle fall from my lips. I looked back over to Alfred and Arthur who were in the middle of an argument.

"Why not?" I replied. I stood up and Gilbert also stood up. I took a step in the direction of my house when I was stopped by my dear brother's voice.

"Mattie where ya going?" Alfred asked.

"He is going to make the awesome me some pancakes." Gilbert responded.

"I want pancakes." my brother complained. I shook my head with a smile.

"When don't you want food?" was my reply. "Well if you want to come over I'll make you some. Arthur the offer's open for you too." I told them.

"Thank you Matthew, also do you happen to have tea?" Arthur asked. I nodded as my brother fist pumped I chuckled. I started walking back to my house with them in toe. That is when I realize the story of evil also called pride has now been concluded. Replaced by our own history.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Reviews would be nice.


End file.
